


Doppelgangers

by dragonq666



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonq666/pseuds/dragonq666
Summary: She met her today. Everything about her felt the same, but...
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Doppelgangers

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic was written on this https://64.media.tumblr.com/052772b200438e91e55ed168a687c691/3b657cd47cd3e902-5f/s2048x3072/d043a17abb6fef5745e38385d0382fc6dc6cdd5e.png  
> Art by nnuknnuk.

It was strange.

  
She met _her_ today.

  
The woman had the same features, the same voice, the same laugh, the same frown. They fought the next time they met, and she, _Dinah,_ probably had the same punches, Laurel was sure.

  
But there was one significant difference between them. _This_ Dinah was alive.

  
She walked, breathed, talked, saw the world around her, and ... she lived. Her heart was beating steadily and strongly in her chest, driving the hot blood through the vessels, and her lungs were expanding and contracting, enriching this blood with oxygen.

  
Life is the greatest gift that is given to a person and that is so easy to lose. It must be valued, it must be protected and cherished, and it must be held fast… But this woman went the other way. She's a cop here. Too.

  
Laurel hates it.

  
 _This_ Dinah chose to follow the law, protect people from dangers, including those people who don't care about this law. She chose to keep order, fight crime, save lives, but who will save her? _Her_ Dinah wasn't saved.

  
After all, all people die alone. _Her_ Dinah had been wounded in the gunfight and was lying there in a filthy alley, alone, bleeding. Laurel remembered holding her in her arms, holding her close, but there was nothing she could do to help. She died alone, and the world didn't care.

  
 _Her_ Dinah had a dangerous life, and she knew what she was doing, taking an oath and swearing allegiance to justice. She proudly wore her badge, a symbol of her belonging to those for whom justice is not an empty word. Being a cop is about being willing to give your life for what you believe in. She _was_ a cop. And so it happened.

  
Laurel hates it.

  
She remembers their first meeting very well. That was a long time ago, almost ten years.

  
_She had never had much respect for the law herself, and had broken it quite often, so it was no wonder that she had been arrested just as often. It was usually an officer Harris she already knew, but there was someone else with him this time._

  
_A young woman in a perfectly pressed uniform was clearly nervous as she fastened the handcuffs on her wrists. She bit her lip, and her fingers trembled a little as she snapped the mechanism shut. She acted clumsily._

  
_"Hey, newbie! Hold her tight!"_

  
_Laurel moved her hands and grimaced: it was too tight, her blood vessels were constricting, and her fingers were already beginning to go numb._

  
_"It hurts."_

  
_"Ah!" the young cop looked scared. "I'm sorry!"_

  
This was quite difficult at first: didn't treat _this_ Dinah the way she treated her own. It had been a while since she'd last seen her, but Laurel still couldn't let her go. She couldn't accept that _her_ Dinah was gone.

  
Here they were enemies. They fought each other, screamed until their lungs burned with fire, caused pain, a lot of pain, they almost killed, never gave up.

  
She knew it was a different world, different circumstances, different, not _her_ Dinah, but it was difficult. Damn hard. Everything was different, but…

  
Doppelgangers are mirror images of each other. The same faces, gestures, ways of expressing emotions, but different lives, completely different. Only for Laurel, some things don't change in any worlds.

  
They are together. Really together. And these are the same kisses, touches, the same confused whispers and confident words. _This_ Dinah loves her, too.

  
But Laurel misses _her_.

  
She.

  
 _Misses_.


End file.
